Return
by dengal90
Summary: 11 years after they left Roswell they've all split up and gone into hiding separately, after another crash in Roswell they all return. First fanfic. Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

May 2nd 2012, Secret government building outside of Roswell (A week after the second crash)

"Where do you come from?"

She stared at him and made no move to answer the agent.

"Where do you come from?"

Her staring continued.

"Where do you come from?"

She blinked.

The tall man was annoyed but did his best to hide it. Casually he picked at invisible lint on his suit sleeve and returned to pacing.

"Where do you come from?"

Tilting her head slightly she continued staring at him.

Special Agent Jeremy Fenton took a step forward and looked into the eyes oh the alien.

She looked back into his eyes and could see the intense anger building up. Then without warning he pressed a button on the small remote he'd been carrying and sent a shock through her body, "I'll give you time to think." As he walked out the door the room went into complete darkness and the air became cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle. April 25th, Small town in Mexico. (Day of the second crash)

-----

"Eric! Hey Eric!" Sampson the new apprentice had been yelling out to his boss, Eric Watson. Since he screwed up last week on the order forms he'd been trying extra hard to impress the owner of the auto body garage he'd been lucky enough to score a job at. Eric Watson came out of the back room wiping his dirty hands on an old rag "if you spent as much time working as you did yelling you'd probably earn your pay check"

"Sorry Eric. But Anna's here, out the front. Said there's something wrong with her car, needs a mechanic." The grin on Sampson's face proved he could tell what was going on between Anna and Eric.

"I'll be back in an hour. Answer phones. Be nice to customers. DO NOT touch any car!" Eric called back as he jogged towards the classic mustang and the gorgeous brunette leaning against it.

-----

Eric stood in front of the mirror looking into his reflection.

He'd just taken a shower and his wet brown hair was slicked back. But it wasn't Eric that returned his stare. No matter how hard he tried to become Eric Watson every time he caught his reflection it was Kyle Valenti that returned his glare. Pulling his eyes from his own reflection he looked down at his hands as they sparked a dark blue. His alien powers, caused by Max healing him, had presented themselves not long after leaving Roswell. At first they were scary and uncontrollable but now they were just another part of him, another secret he kept from the world.

Kyle breathed deep as he headed out to Anna's bedroom. "So Erry, any plans for viernes?"

"Friday? Err…no I don't thing so." He said while jumping into his worn pants and dropping the towel.

"Well I thought we could go out?"

"I'm busy"

"You just said-"

"I know what I said but I just remembered. I've got paperwork and…and things" he pulled his shirt on

"Oh…oh ok"

"I've got to go anyway" he picked up his boots and slipped out the door.

-----

When Kyle returned to his auto shop he busted Sampson sitting in front of the tiny television in the office. "Anything exciting on?"

"Oh Eric. Hey check this out! There was a crash! In New Mexico! Isn't that where the other one crashed? Eric? Are you ok? You look a little pale man."

Eric stared at the television screen, he couldn't believe his eyes or ears "And earlier today just outside the town of Roswell, New Mexico it's been reported that an unidentified flying object was seen crashing towards the earth…" he became numb to the sound of the TV reporter and refocused his attention on Sampson.

"I'm going to be out of town for a while. How do you feel about a paid vacation?"

"I could deal."

"Start now. I'll call you when I return."

Eric ignored his confused employee and headed towards the office. After shutting the door behind him he grabbed his keys and emptied the small safe. He'd have to be fast. Drive home, pack bags and drive to Roswell. In the back of his mind he always knew he'd be going back to Roswell some day, and honestly, he thought it would be sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own anything you recognize. 

Before they all meet up again I just want to briefly set up where they are now. You've probably noticed they've all gone separate way and hopefully I can update fairly often. I don't hate reviews so please feel free.

Maria. April 25th 2012, Los Angeles (Day of the second crash)

Smith Carlton's limousine pulled up in front of the 'New Lyf' nightclub. He knew Donna would be inside, planning an open mic night, ordering new napkins or interviewing the latest waitress. Donna couldn't help it, she was committed to her club and that was one of the things he loved about her.

-----

As he pushed through the double doors he could hear her voice commanding the troops "Ok I don't wanna be mean but…last night was terrible! I mean seriously what were you all thinking!" he smiled as he watched her ramble and pace in front of her staff. "This place is getting jam packed and you're stopping to have hour long conversations! But I don't mean throw the drink, take the money and run…Oh! Smile! I've noticed a lot of you forget and come on! Aren't most of you out of work actors? You should all know how to smile! Also you keep-"

"Don calm down. Maybe you should hire new, more focused staff?" he interrupted.

Donna sent her staff away and smiled at her approaching boyfriend. As soon as Smith got close enough he picked her up and kissed her full lips. He let her down and slowly traced her ear with his finger "movers should be done today. I think we should celebrate by getting some Chinese and christening every room. Then we can fall asleep in OUR bed. Sound good?"

"Great. Except…"

"Dammit Donna!" he said letting go of her and walking away towards the bar.

"No Smith it's just that Angie the bartender called in sick this morning so I have to stay and make sure they can manage"

"They can manage Donna! It's you that can't! Every time I try and move forward it gets thrown in my face and you sprint in the opposite direction!"

"I'm sorry Smith. I don't know why I do this. I do love you."

"Yeah I love you too." 

"So tonight…you mentioned something about take away and sex?" she said moving closer

"The bar won't miss you?" 

"Oh it will. But I'll fix up the mess tomorrow" she kissed him softly before starting again "so how long till we go?"

"You've got 20 minutes."

"Make that 2?" she whispered into his ear before heading towards a short red head.

After a short conversation with the assistant manager she skipped back to her waiting boyfriend and linked her fingers with his. "You brought the limo?"

He nodded causing a short squeal.

"Oooh I knew there was a reason I kept you around!"

-----

Later as Donna lay curled next to Smith's body sleeping peacefully his phone started to vibrate on the bed stand next to him. He briefly considered letting it go to voice mail before he pulled his arm out from underneath her and answered quietly "Smith Carlton…ah huh…hold on" he carefully moved away from Donna, grabbed some pants and headed out to the deck to take the call.

-----

Donna rolled over to find Smith's side of the bed empty. She sat up and looked around until she saw him through the glass doors. He was on the phone, of course!

Slightly annoyed she got out of the bed and grabbed a nightgown. While tying her belt she realized there wasn't anything she needed to do. After standing around dumbly for a few seconds she decided on the lounge, TV could cure her growing boredom.

Deciding she wouldn't need light Donna reached out her arms trying to feel around the room for the couch. Unfortunately her method wasn't as useful as she'd hoped and she stubbed her toe on the corner of that ugly coffee table she was planning to make disappear. "Damn it DeLuca" she muttered

"By the way I looked that up." Smith said from behind her turning on the light

"You frightened me! Yeah, looked what up?" 

"DeLuca"

As her eyes widened so did his smile

"D..D..D…DeLuca?"

"You stuttered?" He let out a small laugh and continued "yeah d..d..d..DeLuca"

"Whatdya know?" she was beginning to panic. What did he know? Would she have to drop her life and start new somewhere else? She liked Los Angeles! Alaska? Utah? Canada's nice, but she wanted to stay near the coast. Florida could be nice but Isabelle was heading that way last she heard. She was too busy thinking about her next location she completely ignored Smith.

"Don? Don? Donna!"

"Huh?"

"I said it's not a word."

"Huh?"

With another short laugh he continued "DeLuca. I've heard you say it"

"No I don't!" she was still panicked while counting how many times she'd said it, only when she was really stressed or tired, maybe once when she was angry. That didn't matter! How did she expect to stay hidden if she was going around screaming her old name!

"Donna!"

"Yeah I'm listening"

"So I've worked it out." He moved closer to her and she decided not to run, yet. "It's another one of those things you do" smiling he stretched out his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Letting out a nervous giggle she agreed "yeah maybe." She'd just dodged a bullet and was grateful, LA was nice, Smith was perfect and she wasn't ready to leave yet.

Donna dropped on the couch and flipped on the TV. "So who was on the phone?" she asked hoping the prior conversation would be dropped.

"Err Victor. There's some problem with that sequel"

"Must be pretty major if he's calling at this time" she didn't really care but she needed him to forget about DeLuca.

"No I think he just…Don? You aren't paying attention. Donna?"

She'd been flicking through the channels when she found it. A familiar news woman was standing in her home town reporting into the camera "swell, New Mexico it's been reported that an unidentified flying object was seen crashing towards the earth. Authorities are yet to make an official announcement but…"

"Donna? What's so interesting? A crash?"

"Smith. I…err…I have to go away for a while"

"What? Where?"

"New Mexico"

"What, because of the plane crash?" he watched the screen for a while trying to understand. "UFO? I never knew you were into the whole alien thing."

"You have no idea."

"Well ok I guess it could be fun. I'll organize a jet. When do you wanna go? A week?"

She called back to him as she ran into the room to pack "Tomorrow!"

AN: Just a reminder to please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I still don't own anything you recognize.

--

Isabel. 25th April 2012, New York (Day of the second crash)

Elle pressed on the intercom "Gabby where are the photos from the February cover shoot? I need them on my desk 5 minutes ago"

Her receptionist reply came through immediately "Which ones Miss. Summers? Vincent Herald or Brian Kate?"

"Vincent."

Elle continued staring at her computer screen as she reached out for her latte. She took a sip and spat it out immediately. "Great" she mumbled to herself. Quickly she looked up at her door; it'd take Gabby at least another 5 minutes. She gracefully moved her hand over the spilt latte and it disappeared. Taking another quick glance at the door she held her coffee cup and warmed up the cold drink. Being an alien had its advantages. She took another sip of her latte and smiled just as Gabby walked through the door, "the photos you requested".

"Thanks Gabby."

"Miss Summers I'm going to head off now. Was there anything you wanted before I go?"

Elle looked up surprised, then checked her computer clock. Gabby was meant to leave work an hour ago. "Oh Gabby I'm sorry. Go home, come in late tomorrow. I'm sorry."

--

Stretching back on her desk chair Elle stared vaguely at the computer clock "9:45, excellent" she said sarcastically to her empty office.

Panic washed over Elle as she remembered her plans for tonight. She picked up the phone and dialed the number, mentally rehearsing her apology.

"Hello?"

"It's Elle."

"Babe! This sauce smells amazing. You're on your way here? Could you pick up some wine? Hey wait what's the time? Aren't you late?"

"Yeah Chad I'm really sorry. That's why I called."

His only reply was a small grunt

"I've got this article and it's only half finished and–"

"No it's ok" he cut her off already knowing the end of the sentence "It's really ok. I'll put some on a plate and just see you tomorrow." Chad hung up not wanting to hear another pathetic excuse.

--

After the short conversation with Chad it became harder for Elle to concentrate. Instead she found herself surfing the web, after ordering an insanely expensive pair of boots she found it. On a site devoted to alien theories, their big story was a crash in New Mexico. _Roswell,_ New Mexico. Her eyes widened and for a few moments she couldn't breathe, was she reading it right? Was there really another crash?

Immediately she grabbed her purse, jacket and headed towards the door. Standing in the doorframe she realized how long it would take to drive, too long. There was no way she'd be able to get a flight for tonight…unless.

Sitting down again in her chair Isabel searched for the next flight to New Mexico. Staring at her computer Isabel silently debated what she was about to do. Holding her hands above the keyboard they glowed slightly and her screen flashed to a passenger list of some sort. Who should she bump off?

"Tessa Franklin, I'm sorry but there's been a problem with our computers" she mumbled as she deleted the name and replaced it with one of her aliases. She never liked the name Tess anyway.

Before leaving Isabel slid her hand over the bottom drawer releasing the lock. She didn't have time to sort through it so Isabel just poured the contents into her handbag, thank god big bags were 'in' again.

Isabel didn't bother logging out of her computer, knowing she'd never be back.

"Good Bye Elle Summers, it was fun" she muttered as she jogged out the door.

--

A/N: I've noticed a lot of people put the couple pairings in the author notes and summary, so if you wanted that done just let me know. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Still don't anything you recognize

A/N: Still don't anything you recognize. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

-.-.-.-.-.

Michael. 25th April 2012, Somewhere in Arizona (day of the second crash)

Michael pulled the stolen jeep up outside an old bar. It was lunch and he was feeling sober, not his favorite feeling. Especially not on a…what was today? Friday? Saturday? Wednesday!

Years ago the very thought of drinking gave him a fever, but after building up a tolerance and mixing the drinking with smoking he'd been able to keep control of his powers, and find happiness at the bottom of a bottle. Well maybe not happiness, but thanks to his abilities he rarely had to reach the bottom.

--

He walked in and made mental notes on all the exits and how many people were already inside.

"There ain't no waitress ta seat ya." The bartenders gravely voice called from behind the bar.

"Beer" he called back throwing money on the bar and taking a seat on the stool.

--

After finishing his third drink he stared up at the small television mounted on the wall, some man and woman were smiling and dancing in circle, he was not nearly drunk enough to watch that. Keeping an eye on the bartender reading the paper, he tapped his finger on the wooden bar causing the TV to change channels, cartoons.

Another tap, something with subtitles.

Another tap, smiling baby.

Another tap, Roswell? It was Roswell, no doubt in his mind. Tapping his finger on the bar with a little more force the volume started rising "authorities refuse to comment of the apparent UFO crash from today. It has been rumored that there will be a press conference early tomorrow morning…"

The bartender looked up as the door swung shut. The stranger had let quietly.

--

Michael grabbed his bag from the back of the jeep and walked over to the closest car, an old green ute.

He pressed his hand to the lock and felt it release. With a quick glance at the bar he opened the ute door and threw his bag inside. Before getting in he walked around to the license plates, with a flick of his hands they changed from Arizona plates to New Mexican.

It wouldn't take him long to get back to Roswell, he thought as he sat in the newly acquired ute. He just hoped Max and Isabel would have enough sense to head back there too.

-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Don't own anything you recognize. Just a reminder, Larek is the alien that takes over Brody Davis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max & Liz. April 24th 2012, Small town in Canada (Day before the second crash)

Steven pulled in his driveway and looked up at his perfect two story brick house, all the lights were on. He got out of his car and walked towards the boot. He'd had a really bad day, a group of his students had argued with another teacher and now his less then strict way of dealing with the kids was being questioned. Respect, he'd heard that word so many times at the staff meeting he was about ready to scream.

Charlotte was chewing on a pen when he walked in. "Taste good?"

She looked up and smiled "Like chicken."

He walked through to the kitchen and noticed nothing was cooking. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his ear "Pizza is on its way."

Turning around he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. "By the way, hello."

"Hi."

"Pizza hey? Good I'm starving. Oh by the way I was right. The whole meeting, respect, respect, respect."

"At least you were prepared." She smiled and sat back down with her crossword.

"At one point Barbara actually said 'some teachers just let their students get away with everything, we're here to teach the children not cuddle them' and she looked right at me! Damn it Liz that woman is a skin I swear."

Charlotte coughed and looked at the window.

Steven stood up, closed the window and went back to his rant "Yeah so we're sitting there listen to her and that beast Durden go on about respect week. She's saying how great it'll be and he's going on about 'installing respect in the lesser generation' whatever the hell that's supposed to mean!"

"But you don't actually think she's a…yeah?"

"What? No. I wish she was, then I'd be able to fricken blast her to oblivion." He grunted and fell onto the couch next to Charlotte. "So how about you? What happened today?"

She looked up from her puzzle "Umm…not a lot. I got the pleasure of informing a bridezilla her dream of daisies and wheat surrounded by fire and ice would be a problem, oh" she giggled softly "she actually asked 'why?' I…Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"You look a little pale."

"Headache I've had it all day. You were…"

"Umm yeah so I…Steven no your going really pale." She leant over and felt his forehead. "Drinking?"

"No." His voice was weak and he could feel his strength draining. "Liz I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Good idea."

He stood up and barely got 3 steps before he fainted.

"Max!" Liz leapt from the couch, dropping her paper and pen, and rolled him over. "Max wake up. Max." All her training and everything she knew went out the window as she shook him and called his name. "Max! Max! Max please." She could feel the tears fall down her face as she checked a pulse, it was light but still there.

"Please Max! Max open your eyes. Max please!"

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't exactly take him to a hospital, but she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

She took a few deep breaths and swept his hair from his face. "Max" she whispered "I'll be right back." Jumping up she ran towards the hall, opening the closet she grabbed the first towel she saw and ran towards the kitchen.

After wetting the towel she returned to the lounge. Her husband was shaking and green sparks were coming from his body.

"Max!" she screamed and ran towards him. She dropped to the ground and placed her hand on his chest, the minute she did her body was thrown across the room.

Liz slammed into a wall and dropped to the ground unconscious.

--

"Good idea" Max stood up and took a few steps. Then…then black. It was dark and silent. He could feel a distant noise and suddenly realized it was Liz. He tried to open his eyes but found he was swimming in darkness. He tried screaming but his voice was muffled.

Suddenly it was bright. Then dark. Bright. Dark. Bright. Dark.

"Sir."

Slowly he opened his eyes; he was standing in a large empty room. He looked around; it was huge, stone and fairly cold.

As Max turned around his eyes connected with a stranger, his brown eyes staring at Max closely.

"Who are you?" Max was confused and angry. Something was going on and Liz was no doubt out of her mind with fear.

The man was tall, strong and fairly attractive. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and he looked tired. "Sir?"

"Who are you?" Max demanded with more force.

"Sorry. We were told you had memory loss. I'm Carsh."

"Carsh? What do you want?"

"Didn't Larek contact you?"

"I haven't spoken to him in years."

Carsh dropped his eyes and took a deep breath. "We were told you'd be informed."

"Well I haven't, what's going on? Where am I?"

"Umm...we've had trouble with our ship. Communication has been limited, we are, we, we're sorry this was the only way to contact you. I'm contacting you from the ship." Carsh started speaking faster "We've been trying for days. I know it's illegal but there was no way else. I'm sorry."

"I still don't get it."

"Well this was the only way to contact you."

"I'm getting that. _Why_ are you contacting me?"

Carsh dragged his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "We estimate we'll reach your new world tomorrow. But due to…problems, our ship is damaged and we won't be able to land properly. We have discussed our options and Dino has offered to stay out of a safety pod and try to land the ship to the best of his abilities. But most likely we'll crash. In the event that no one survives…need to release the passenger from the…." Max watched as the man in front of him flickered.

"Carsh?"

"You…then con…our…important…" Max felt like he was watching a DVD with scratches and the man infront of him didn't seem to know there was a problem.

"Carsh something's wrong."

Carsh's eyes widened and he looked around "Larek…Larek…Larek….Contact Larek…Larek" He disappeared and Max was left in a large stone room all by himself.

"Damn it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: I'm kind of worried that nobody is reviewing, so please review even if it's not too nice.


	7. Chapter 7

May 2nd 2012, Secret Government Building outside of Roswell

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. A big big big thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. I'm a little nervous about the next 2 chapters and I've rewritten them about a million times so at the end please review. I'm also thinking that since it's taken me so long to update I might add another chapter this afternoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-

May 2nd 2012, Secret Government Building outside of Roswell

Special Agent Jeremy Fenton watched their capture on a computer screen. Her hands were still strapped to the steel chair and her head was slumped forward spilling her hair over her face. He focused on her hands, pale and slender, gripping onto the chair. It was still dark and cold in there but she didn't seem to be shivering.

The lights were turned back on and the heat kicked in. He'd walk through the door and begin questioning her soon.

As he watched her on the computer screen he spoke to the man sitting by the computer tapping loudly into the keyboard "she looks asleep."

"She is I think. After you turned off the lights and dropped the heat she shut her eyes"

"After I leave this time turn up the heat and make the lights brighter"

"What if she gives you information?"

"She won't."

Special Agent Jeremy Fenton walked through the door carrying a chair. After he'd sat down her eyes opened wide to reveal her silver blue eyes, they made him feel hollow, unworthy, pathetic.

"Good afternoon."

She smiled.

"We got off on the wrong foot, my name is Jeremy Fenton and I'm the special agent in charge of this facility."

She nodded slightly.

"Can I know your name?" He needed something.

She opened her mouth slightly and whispered "I don't know."

He didn't realize he was smiling until she began to mimic him. With a shake of his head he refocused and continued questioning her.

--

Special Agent Jeremy Fenton picked up the files from his desk and walked out of his office. As he passed another suited man he handed them off and directed "I want 4 copies. Bring them and the originals to conference room B." He never slowed and he didn't bother looking back to make sure his orders were being carried out.

Before entering the conference room he rolled his shoulders around and swiped his key card, while waiting for the security beep he quietly boosted himself up "You. Are. In. Control."

Inside the room surrounding the table there were 2 men seated silently reviewing papers and a fourth man standing behind his chair "About time Fenton."

"I'm 5 minutes early."

"Well I've been here 10 minutes, take a seat."

"After you" The man was Arthur Gordon he was a manipulative overconfident jackass and he wanted Jeremy's job more then anything.

Both men silently stared at each other waiting.

Behind Jeremy the door opened and the fifth man walked in. Immediately the 2 seated men stood and Jeremy turned to face the older man "Welcome Sir. Please take a seat."

Everyone waited for the man to sit before taking their seats.

"Where would you like to start sir?"

"Introductions would be nice Fenton."

Jeremy ignored the quiet snort from Gordon and continued "Of course, my name is Jeremy Fenton and for the past 5 years I've run 'The Roger Project', I oversee all the different divisions. Grant Murray and Isaac Martin both work out of this building; they basically work with all the information and try and answer the big questions, though Murray mainly works with the older information. Arthur Gordon-"

Gordon at this point moved forward and began to introduce himself.

"Arthur Gordon, head of search and seizure."

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Ok…What did you think? Remember 'Honesty is the best policy'. Now please, please, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

April 26 2012, Roswell New Mexico

A/N: I don't own anything. Thank you to reviewers, past and future.

-.-.-.-.-.-

April 26 2012, Roswell New Mexico (Day after the second crash)

Michael pulled the car to the side of the road and gazed up at the "Welcome to Roswell" sign, contemplating his next move. After seeing the news report he hadn't really stopped to think and now he was sitting outside the town he'd been running from with no plan.

He held his hand to the ignition and felt the car start up again. He decided to park his car out by the old pod chambers. Hopefully that's where Isabel or Max would head first. Before he could pull the car out onto the road flashing sirens directed him to stay put.

"Damn it" he mumbled reaching for some old receipts. Keeping an eye on the police car behind him he turned an old receipt into a driver's license and wound down the window.

The policeman slammed his car door and headed towards the dusty old Ute. Michael silently prayed for a smooth transaction and bent his head down to fiddle with the new license he'd created.

"I clocked you up the road there going…Michael?"

"Valenti?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You know it's not safe! Where's everyone else? Where's Kyle? Is he alright?"

"Whoa calm down." Michael threw the fake license to the passenger seat and opened his door. After jumping out he stretched his legs a little and looked over at the worried officer. "Hey, nah everything's fine."

"What are you doing here Michael?"

"You the only person who hasn't heard of the crash?"

"Well yeah I've heard of it."

"That's why I'm here; hopefully Max and Isabel are running this way too." Michael leaned into his car through the window and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter.

"You're not with Max and Isabel?"

"Nah not for ages. Haven't seen them since…'06? Yeah '06."

"You split up?! What? Why?"

"Long story."

Valenti started pacing and taking quick glances at Michael, he seemed tired. "Where you staying?"

"Thinking about parking by the pod chambers. If it gets too cold I'll find a motel."

"No. Follow me; you can stay at my place. Then you can explain."

Michael watched as Valenti walked towards his car, looking frustrated and confused. As Valenti opened his door Michael stamped out his cigarette and got into his own car.

--

After following Valenti for what felt like an eternity they pulled into the familiar driveway. Michael watched from his seat as Valenti exited his car and walked towards his house, stopping before he entered the door to wave Michael over.

Valenti watched Michael get out of the car and walk towards him, with each step he'd look around. Checking his left, right and back.

Before Michael stepped in the house he quickly took another glance of the front yard and street, nothing too alarming. "Shouldn't you bring your bag?"

"Yeah let me get my comfort zone set up first."

"Umm yeah, sure."

"Jim? Are you home? I thought you didn't finish for another hour?" Michael spun and his eyes focused on the direction the voice had come from. Amy DeLuca came walking out of the kitchen, her mouth dropped when she saw Michael and her eyes flashed between surprise and joy. "Michael!"

Michael braced himself as the older woman ran towards him and threw her arms around his body. "Oh my god Michael! Where's Maria?" she let go of him and ran out the door.

"Amy it's just him." Amy waked back through the door chewing on her bottom lip and eyes welling up.

"Maria's not here?"

"Err no. Sorry Ms. DeLuca."

"Valenti, its Valenti now" She whispered as she walked back into the kitchen.

Jim looked down at the hat in is hands and said "Why don't you get your bag. I'll go speak to her then we'll all talk."

Michael nodded and headed out to his car, wondering how much he should tell them.

--

Isabel angrily tapped her foot and began to explain to the receptionist again "I called up this morning. The woman said there was a room, I booked the room, I want the room!"

"I'm sorry Miss but it's all been booked."

"But the woman earlier said-"

"Well earlier there might have been a room but now with the crash-"

"Yeah you know what? Whatever! I don't care! I'll find somewhere else! This place probably has roaches anyway!" Isabel picked up her bag and headed out to her rental car.

Clenching her first she banged at the steering wheel for a few minutes.

She could go find another motel? Her parent's house? Valenti's house?

With a groan she started her car and drove towards her parent's house.

--

Michael pulled his bag from the Ute and quickly took another glance of his surroundings, just as a silver BMW drove passed the house and skipped to a stop. Michael watched as the car slowly reversed back and pulled into the driveway behind his Ute. Dropping his bag Michael held out his hand prepared for a fight.

--

Isabel couldn't believe her luck. She'd passed her parents house and hadn't seen a light or familiar car so kept on driving, then when passing Valenti's she saw Michael.

At first she wasn't sure but as she stared at him through the cars tinted windows she was positive. His hair was shorter and he looked older but it was definitely him. She stepped out of the car and took a few steps towards him; slowly he put his hand down.

--

Isabel was still beautiful. He watched as she stepped out of her car and moved towards him. She was all in black and her long blonde hair falling loosely down her back.

Valenti had heard the tires squeal and watched from the porch steps as Isabel stepped out of the car and took a few timid steps towards Michael. After he dropped his hand she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. After hugging him for quite a while they whispered something Valenti couldn't quite hear.

Isabel returned to her car and pulled out a large handbag before slamming the door shut and returning to Michael. As they began walking towards the house Isabel and Valenti caught each others eyes and she ran towards him.

--

Jim, Amy, Michael and Isabel were all sitting in the lounge quietly sipping at their coffees. Amy and Jim had so many questions but felt they needed to wait until their new house mates were calmed down.

"So…how'd you get to Roswell?" Jim bravely started.

"Car."

"Plane."

"Oh ok. Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

They returned to quietly nodding and sipping at their drinks.

"So Isabel, you flew?" Jim started again.

"Yeah, got in this morning and rented a car."

"Nice car."

"Thanks." Isabel smiled and turned to watch Michael pour the contents of a silver flask into his mug.

Michael suddenly felt all eyes on him so he raised his head "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Damn it Michael where's Maria?" Amy looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Michael returned the flask to his bag and looked awkwardly at Isabel.

Jim shuffled a little before he continued "What Amy means is. We have some questions. Like…"

"Where's Maria?"

"For instance."

Isabel stared into her coffee allowing Michael to start "ummm the thing is we kinda all split up a while back."

"You mentioned '06?"

"Well kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'? Do you know where my daughter is?"

"Sorta."

"What? Michael you know where she is?" Isabel was staring at Michael with a look of anger mixed with confusion.

"He should! He took her after graduation and risked her life!"

"Amy." Jim patted her leg while she glared angrily at Michael.

Michael shifted uncomfortably while Isabel and Amy stared at him.

Isabel quietly started "We split up with Maria in 2004. She was in Georgia that's all we know."

"So you're telling me 2 years after you took her she left? She just left? You don't know where she is? She could be…she could…she…" tears started to fall from Amy's eyes as she panicked about her daughter.

"She's not dead. She's in LA. She owns a club, even sings sometimes." Michael took another gulp of his coffee and put the mug on the coffee table.

Isabel continued staring at Michael "How do you know that?"

"Just do."

"She owns a club? Did you hear that Jim? She owns a club! She must love it! Jim did you hear?"

"Sitting right here, I heard it." Amy seemed satisfied enough and stood up "With all this crash excitement my sales are sky rocketing. So if you two promise to answer some questions tomorrow I'll be off to bed."

As she walked out the door Michael could hear her muttering "my baby owns a club."

--

It was late and Isabel was asleep in Kyle's old room while Michael sat out the front door having a cigarette. He looked up from his seat on the ground as Valenti walked out and sat next to him.

"Those things'll kill you ya know"

"They can get in line" Michael joked.

"Hey thanks for saying that stuff to Amy, she gets kinda…you know?"

"Don't worry."

"Was it, was it true?"

Michael looked out across the street at the flickering street light and murmured "yeah."

Valenti nodded and quietly asked "Kyle? Do you know about him?"

"Not really. We all went our different ways in 2006. I think he was heading south. Maybe Texas?"

"Oh…ok I guess. Do you reckon he'll come this way? Because of the crash? You and Isabel came."

"Yeah he might. I dunno."

Valenti smiled and leant against the wall "good, good." Suddenly he sat forwards "hey what about his..." he began wiggling his fingers "you know. Alien…"

Michael laughed "Yeah they kicked in around '03"

"How'd he take that?"

"Not well" Michael continued his laughing "not well at all."

"Alright well I'm off to work; this crash is turning people crazy. Hey did I tell you? I'm Sheriff again."

"Yeah? Congrats."

"Thanks." Valenti started walking towards his car.

"Wait, Valenti!"

"Yeah?" Jim stopped and turned.

"Congrats on the wedding, Amy's nice."

"Yeah thanks." Valenti smiled and began to head off again.

"Wait, Valenti!"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm thanks for letting me…you know…crash."

Valenti chuckled "No problem." Then walked to his car.

--

April 26th, 2012, Private plane entering New Mexico (Day after the second crash)

Smith looked across the seat at his girlfriend Donna. Ever since she'd seen the news on an 'alien crash' she'd seemed nervous, right now she was bouncing her leg up and down, fiddling with a necklace and staring out the window even though the screen was down. "So are you an alien?"

Donna snapped her head towards him and for a moment he thought she'd throw up all over him.

"Kidding, kidding. But are you going to explain?"

It took her a moment to find her voice but then she began to ramble bringing a smile to his face "Well you know because sometimes but I want when thing you know? I mean, explain what?"

"Why you need to get to Roswell? Why you're so interested in some crash? Underneath all the curls, gloss and heels are you secretly a sci-fi freak? Because I can accept that, I really can. Maybe we can even watch old Stargate episodes instead of those trashy chick flicks?"

"Umm ok mister, first chick flicks are not trashy. They are deep and romantic and…and…"

"Trashy. But continue."

Donna grunted before continuing "I'm not a sci-fi freak. Roswell is just. It's" Donna rubbed behind her neck and frustration clouded her eyes. "Ok. Roswell is, Roswell is just a part of me. No not part of me. It was part of me. A long long looooong time ago. Another life time even."

"You lived in Roswell? For how long?"

"Yeah. A while."

"You said you grew up in New York then moved to LA when you were 23" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Maybe that's not entirely true."

Smith scratched at his arm rest before returning his attention to Donna "I know."

Donna's bottom lip dropped slightly while she waited for Smith to continue.

"I mean I know you didn't grow up in New York. When things with you started to get…serious, it was suggested I get a background check done on you. That way there'd be no surprises. You understand with the work I do its best not to have any embarrassments. That sounds wrong."

"Keep going."

"Umm…ok. Well anyway history for Donna Bailey started in 2007. This wasn't really that weird, people change their name when they come to Los Angeles all the time. So I had him check out New York for anything in the past 20 years when that came up dry he widened it. Long story short in the end he could only find info from the last 5 years and all that as Donna Bailey. But you'd mentioned Kansas and Colorado a few times so I guessed you'd come from around there."

After Smith had finished speaking they were both quiet for at least 20 minutes digesting everything that had been said. Finally Donna broke the silence "is that person still looking for information?"

"No, and nobody knows he was looking. I figured you had no history for a reason and eventually you'd tell me."

Donna took a deep breath and began what she swore she'd never tell him "what I'm about to tell you can't leave this plane. You have to swear to keep it to yourself, no matter what."

"Cross my heart."

Donna took another deep breath and continued "obviously my name isn't Donna. It's Maria, Maria DeLuca…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Ok…What did you think? Remember 'Honesty is the best policy'. Now please, please, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

April 27 2012, Roswell New Mexico (2 days after the crash)

A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize and I still heart everyone that leaves a review. Also an extra thank you to anyone who has added this story on an alert/favorite list, now please enjoy and review, review, review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

April 27 2012, Roswell New Mexico (2 days after the crash)

Isabel followed the scent of pancakes towards the kitchen. Amy was standing by the stove staring at the cooking breakfast.

"Something smells good."

Amy looked up and smiled before handing her a plate "Jim had to work, but he promised to be back at 12."

Isabel took a seat at the table and began eating, "Where'd Michael go?" When she had walked into the kitchen she'd noticed the couch was empty and she hadn't heard him since she'd woken.

"You don't know? I haven't seen him." Amy sat opposite Isabel and shared a confused look.

"I'm sure he'll come back."

"Yeah, yeah of course" Amy smiled but didn't look convinced.

Isabel and Amy were washing the dishes and speaking about superficial things when the front door opened and shut. Amy listened to the sound of foot steps walking down the hall but didn't notice Isabel tense up and raise her hand.

Michael walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge "I was at the pod chambers, left a message for Max. You know? Just in case"

"I hope he comes"

Michael shrugged and pulled out a juice carton before walking out of the room again.

Isabel turned to face Amy and gave an apologetic smile

"His social skills have gotten worse."

-----

Valenti pulled his police cruiser in behind Isabel's rental BMW and turned off the car. He patted the paper in his pocket and took some deep breaths.

This morning he'd been so sure he wanted answers; he'd made a list with Amy and was sure asking the questions would make him feel better. But what if it didn't? Maybe not knowing was better.

He looked up at the house. Michael was sitting out the front watching him, slowly Valenti got out of the car and walked towards the boy.

"Valenti"

"Michael. Have you been into town yet? People have gone crazy."

"Alien fanatics?"

"Dressing like something off 'Star Trek' and carrying signs declaring they know the truth. Amy's merchandise is everywhere, with the sales she's made we'll be spending our anniversary exploring the Caribbean"

Valenti held the door open for Michael then followed him into the lounge. When Valenti walked in Amy jumped off the couch and ran around to his side "Finally!"

Michael fell onto the couch next to Isabel and shared a concerned look.

"Sit Jim. I'll bring coffee, nobody move" she glared at Michael before walking through to the kitchen.

"Before she comes back I just need to know, are you two going to be honest?"

Isabel stared at Michael for a minute, both remembering how involved Valenti used to be and how much they trusted him, "yeah."

"Well that's good then." Valenti leaned back into his chair and they all sat in silence until Amy returned with a tray.

"Coffee, Jim you have the questions?"

Valenti pulled the paper out and handed it to her.

Michael took a deep breath and screamed inwardly at agreeing to answer their questions.

Amy smiled at her two house guests as she unfolded the paper, ignoring their discomfort she began "Well we narrowed down our questions last night so you only have to answer a few" she smiled at them again before continuing "Number one, Where are Max and Liz?"

Isabel looked down at her hands letting Michael answer "Don't know."

"Well you said Maria went to LA and Kyle south, you must have some idea?"

"Alright here's the thing, when we separated in 2006 Maria was already gone. When the rest of us separated Kyle went south, Iz east, I went north and I'm guessing Max and Liz went west. But we didn't exactly tell each other our plans."

"On purpose?"

"Yeah. Next question."

Amy looked back down at the paper before asking "are you still being chased?"

"Yes. Next question."

"Wait, tha-"

"I answered, so next question."

Amy opened her mouth to argue before Valenti put his hand on her knee "next question Amy."

She frowned at Valenti briefly and went back to her questions "Ok, why did you separate?"

Michael slowly rubbed his hands on his jeans wording his reply carefully "it was decided that together we were less safe. So it was decided we go separate ways."

"For safety?"

"Yeah."

"Did it work? Are you safer now?" Valenti asked

"Is that on your list?"

"I can write it if you want."

Michael released a sigh "no it was a stupid decision."

"Michael!" Isabel turned at Michael glaring

"What? They want honesty! I'm giving it. It was a stupid decision and it's only dumb luck none of us are dead because of it! I dare you to disagree."

"It was a logical decision that he thought through and-"

"Stop defending him Isabel! He screwed up!"

"He came up with a solution to a problem! I didn't see you suggesting anything."

"He made it a bigger problem!"

Isabel and Michael sat staring at each other until Amy tried to change the subject "while on the run were any of you seriously hurt?"

"Next."

"What? No! You said you'd answer our questions."

"You don't need to hear the answer, all you need to know is at the moment we're all fine."

"As far as you know"

Michael grunted his agreement and waited for the next question.

"Can you contact the others?"

Isabel took over and answered "No, but I think Max will come this way when he hears about the crash."

Amy nodded before slowly asking "Was Maria happy?"

Michael waited for Isabel to answer before he realized Amy was staring at him, waiting. "Umm…ahh yeah, yeah she was."

Amy wiped a tear "I'm glad."

"She missed you though."

Amy wiped a few more tears and handed the piece of paper to Valenti.

"What about Kyle?"

"Yeah he was alright"

Valenti grinned at the paper and cleared his throat before continuing "So, how long are you staying?"

"Don't know, just long enough to work out what's up with that crash I guess."

"You can't stay longer?"

Isabel slowly shook her head "we shouldn't even be here now."

"Do you think the crash is real?"

Michael shrugged "It's not like they'll admit it if it is."

"Could it be your enemies?"

Isabel and Michael both nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

Michael and Isabel shared a look before Valenti guessed.

"You don't know."

"Well Michael isn't really known for his planning and I thought Max would already be here."

"Screw Max. We should just go in there and find out what's going on, it's not like we can't"

"It's not safe, we need to wait. Max will come and we'll sort it out."

Michael gave a disgusted snort before getting up and walking towards the door "No more questions." He walked out the door and Isabel sighed.

"Max will come." She seemed to be speaking to herself rather then the other two people in the room.

Valenti watched her nod and stand up "I'm going out for a while." She smiled and escaped out the door.

-----

Isabel parked her car and got out. She leaned against the car door and stared out at the manicured green grass.

With slow and steady steps she walked.

It felt like the walk went on for ever, eventually she was close enough.

She stopped and sunk to her knees.

"Hi Alex." With two words she felt the tears fall down her face. She could barely see the grey stone through her watery eyes, with a shaking hand she reached out and traced the 'A'

"I've missed you." Memories of dancing together filled her head and she smiled at the memory of kissing him.

Memories of Alex flooded her head blocking out the real world.

Watching him strip for her birthday.

Staring at the stars next to him.

Watching him play the guitar for his band.

His smile. His eyes. His hands.

She continued smiling at the memories of a friend. Friend wasn't strong enough a word for Alex.

With shaking hands she continued tracing his name.

Years had passed since he'd been ripped from her life but the pain was still raw, a continuous burn in her heart.

"There was another crash." The salty tears dropped to the corners of her mouth and she wiped her face with a sleeve.

"Michael's here. We're staying with Valenti." She giggled "He married Amy, can you believe it?"

She remained in front of the stone updating him and eventually her tears stopped.

The sky grew dark and the air cold but she didn't realize. The world had fallen away; it was only her and Alex.

Despite everything she knew she began to feel safe, a feeling she hadn't felt in years.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head to her chest. When she opened her eyes a pair of legs stood next to the grave stone, but she wasn't scared. She waited for the figure to sit down and smiled and the shining eyes of her beloved friend.

"Hi"

Alex was sitting across from her.

"You're my imagination aren't you?"

He shrugged and she felt a new tear fall

"Hey, hey wait one minute. None of that"

With a finger she wiped it away "Sorry."

He smiled in reply and laid down next to her, she stretched out next to him.

"So is there something you want to say?"

"Max and Liz got married?"

"No I- Max and Liz got married? Cool."

"Yeah it was."

"But that's not it."

"I can't say it."

"Why?"

"Because if I do…if I do then it's real."

She felt a hand smooth over her hair "It's real whether you say it or not."

Her voice was quiet but she knew he heard every word "I'm scared. I've been scared for so long and I just want the feeling to go away. I'm sick of looking over my shoulder all the time, I hate not knowing if everyone's ok, I hate knowing I have to leave Rowell soon and I hate that your not real. I'm going to get up and go back to my car and you're going to stay here because no matter how much I wish otherwise…you're…you're still gone."

"I'm not gone I'm just…not here right now."

Isabel released a small chuckle and playfully slapped his chest.

She suddenly became aware of a third person and sat up cautious "Hello?"

"Vilandra?"

A chill rang through her body and she stared into the distance. Through the darkness and mist she could make out the shape of a man.

"I'm not Vilandra. You've got the wrong person…sorry." She stood up and felt Alex standing next to her.

"Vilandra…it's nice to see you."

"You've got the wrong person. Go away" she took a few steps back but didn't turn away.

"I'm here to warn you. The passenger, you can't trust her."

"What passenger? Who are you?"

"You can't trust her, and you can't let Zan near her either."

"Why? What is she? Who is she?"

"Don't trust him Iz." She looked at Alex; he was glaring at the figure with a hateful stare.

"Vilandra you can not trust the passenger, believe that."

Isabel felt her head being tugged between Alex and the figure before Michael's voice cut through it all "Isabel! Iz wake up!"

"The passenger!" she awoke fast and began looking around confused.

She had been sleeping in the graveyard.

"Iz are you ok?"

She looked over at Michael, he was crouched next to her and he looked worried.

"Yeah, fine."

-----

Michael drove Isabel back to the Valenti house. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and he didn't dare interrupt her. To be honest his thoughts were quite controlling as well. Being back in Roswell brought memories to the surface, memories that crippled him.

They were both so lost in their own thoughts and fears that they missed the black SUV parked near Valenti's house, and the man sitting inside watching them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Okaaaaay, what are your thoughts? Review's only take a moment so puh-lease review. Thanks in advance.


End file.
